


Next Time, We’ll Take Him Down Together

by AndromedaNerds



Series: Nightwing|Dick Grayson x Reader [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Dick got himself stabbed, Friendship, Mentions of Wally West, Nightwing's identity is still hidden, Reader helps patch him up, Secret Identity, i tried to be accurate with the medical talk, reader uses she/her pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedaNerds/pseuds/AndromedaNerds
Summary: Reader finds her friend in need of help.
Series: Nightwing|Dick Grayson x Reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720048
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Next Time, We’ll Take Him Down Together

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend, Ericka, for helping me to edit this and helping with the medical talk!

Her eyes widened at the sight that greeted her. (y/n) was used to having her teammates crash for the night in her apartment, but this was an unusual sight and she would be lying if she said it didn’t scare her.  
On the ground, leaning against her bedroom door was Nightwing. He was beaten badly, large bruises were forming across his face and neck, his lip was busted and the broken tip of  _ something _ was protruding from his shoulder.  
“Jesus Christ, ‘Wing” she winced, quickly moving to lie him flat against the tiled floor, “What the  _ hell _ happened?”  
Her friend let out a pained laugh, followed shortly by a groan.  
“Went after a Mob Boss,” He winced again, “I let my emotions get the better of me”  
“That’s not like you” She muttered, “I’ll be right back”  
Hurrying to the bathroom, she pulled her extensive medkit and the portable x-ray device she’d nicked on her last visit to the Watch Tower. She would have to be careful when removing whatever was stuck in his shoulder.   
When she returned to her friend’s side, his good arm was slung over his eyes to block out the light.  
“Hey Boy Wonder” she teased gently, holding the x-ray device over his shoulder, silently thanking God that it was only a shallow wound. “How are you holding up?”  
That brought a smile to his pretty bowed lips.  
“I feel like I’ve been hit by a truck”  
She grinned, digging through the medkit for a pair of gloves.  
“This next part is going to hurt.” She warned, biting her lip. As carefully as she could, her tweezers took hold of the shard,  _ a knife shard _ , and slowly pulled it out. They’d be in trouble if it broke in his arm. Nightwing hissed, his face contorting.  
“Sorry, sorry” She babbled, letting the shard fall to the ground. She gave him a moment to recover before helping him sit up. Changing her gloves, she pressed a clean gauze pressed to the wound, the white quickly turning a bright crimson red.  
“Thank you,” his voice was weak, the whites of his mask focusing on her. “With Wally being… I didn’t know where else to go”  
(y/n) frowned, pushing her own sorrow down. Wally’s death was hard on everyone, especially Nightwing.   
The pair sat in silence for a long while, until (y/n) was sure the wound had stopped bleeding. It was time to clean it down.  
“Can you hold the gauze?” When his hand replaced hers, she stood and went to the kitchen. She returned to his side shortly after, a large bowl of water and a hand towel in her arms. Nightwing was sitting up a little straighter, his head tipped back to rest against her bedroom door, his eyes closed.  
“Hey, you still with me?”  
He hummed in response, one of his eyes cracking open, watching as she sat back beside him. Gently she removed his hand, the gauze holding its place. Dipping her washcloth into the warm water, she began to soak the gauze, before gently peeling it away.  
“I need you to remove part of your suit so I can clean it properly”  
“Take me to dinner first, (y/n)” He teased, winking at her, before shifting a little “unzip me?”  
“Take me to dinner first, Nightwing” She teased back, a grin creeping onto her lips as she tugged the zip down his back, helping him shimmy out of the top of his armoured suit.  
“You want to tell me what  _ exactly  _ happened?” She asked, as she brought the wash cloth back to the wound, he sighed.  
“The Mob Boss is Anthony Zucco,” he started wincing as she wiped closer to the wound, “when I was a kid, before I met Batman, my family and I worked in the circus. We were acrobats.”  
“That explains a lot about you” She teased, patting the area dry. Nightwing sent her a mock offended look.  
“I am offended” he drawled before continuing “Zucco had tried to extort ‘protection’ money from the owner and when he was refused - Zucco had his men sabotage the main act. He caused my parents death. When I found out that Zucco had resurfaced…” he trailed off, his gaze becoming unfocused, biting the inside of his cheek.  
“I’m so sorry,” she gave one of his hands a comforting squeeze, “Did you get him?”  
“No,” he grumbled, “I had to retreat”  
“When this heals,” (y/n) told him, running an antiseptic wipe over his shoulder, noting the array of bruises that littered the expanse of his chest, “let me know, and we’ll take him down together”  
“Thank you, (y/n)” he paused, watching as her deft hands wrapped his shoulder, “That means a lot”  
“Don’t mention it” She smiles, helping him up “You can stay the night if you want,I think I have something you can change into and I can order pizza too”  
Nightwing smiles brightly  
“I’d like that”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fic I've posted since middle school, and i like to think that ive improved massively. I might make this a series but im not sure yet, I'll wait to see what yall think :)


End file.
